Harry Potter and the Wizards War
by tonks
Summary: Harry Potters sixth year at Hogwarts and the start of the wizarding war.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter was having the worst summer of his life. He spread himself on him bed with a sigh. He was unable to get Sirius's death off of him mind. His nightmares of the Department of Mysteries continued and Sirius disappearing through the curtain replayed again and again in his mind. The constant letters from Ron and Hermione could not take his mind off the matter either. It seemed as if just that was their goal.  
  
Hedwig came through the window with a hoot closely followed by Pig and a barn owl. Hedwig dropped her rather large package onto the bed and flew into the night to hunt. Pig had trouble with the package from Ron and dipped lower and lower as his buzzing wings tried to make it to the bed. Harry grabbed him much like the snitches he caught in quidditch and fell on the bed holding the struggling package and Pig above his head. Once he had relieved Pig of his burden he let him go and Pig then got caught in the ceiling fan.  
  
"Ruddy owl." Harry muttered to himself. "I don't understand why..." he stopped himself, for a moment he had forgotten that Sirius was gone and had wondered why he had picked Pig as the owl to give Ron. Feeling perfectly wretched he freed Pig of the fan and detached the package from the barn owl's leg. He once again sprawled on the bed the packages unopened around him. The cool night air breezed in the window and cool air was circulated around Harry's small room as he drifted into a light sleep.  
  
Harry came awake with a start "SIRIUS!!" he cried. But Harry knew that Sirius was dead and had been for a month now. Harry shook all over. "Why is it that no loving adults stay in my life?" Harry asked himself out loud grumpily. Then Harry felt guilty, it was his fault Sirius Black was dead. Sirius had not chosen to spend so many years in Azkaban, the wizard prison. His parents had not chosen to be killed by Lord Voldemort so many years ago. The only reason he still lived with his aunt and uncle, the despicable muggles, was for the protection provided by his home being with a blood relative of his mother who had died for him. He had Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, the Weasleys, and above all Dumbledore but none of them were his parents or the godfather whose loss haunted him. Tears welled up in Harry's eye as he looked around the room.  
  
His watery eyes fell on the clock; he was now sixteen and had been for several hours. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in the bed. He ripped open Ron's package, it contained a birthday cake, made for him by Mrs. Weasley her handwriting looping across it with a smudged Happy Birthday. Harry set it aside, he had no appetite and hadn't all summer. Next he opened the package from Hermione also containing a birthday cake. From Hagrid Harry had received a third and most terrifying cake. Harry was not going to eat that one knowing full well that Hagrid's cooking was as good as the creatures he loved were cuddly.  
  
Harry sat up feeling rather disappointed, it was true that until his eleventh birthday he had never had a cake and now he had three, none of the packages contained a present, a letter or even a short note.  
  
Harry turned towards the wall the tears reforming in his eyes. He did not like feeling forgotten. He had always heard it was the thought that counted but thought would have included a note. They had been bombarding him with letters all summer to which he only wrote short replies. Harry felt as if he had frightened them all off. He fell into a fitful slumber in which he witnessed Sirius's death not once but seven times in a row.  
  
When Harry awoke a few hours later, a breeze came in the window not cool like last night but stifling hot and rather sticky. Harry pulled himself out of bed a dutifully and went down to breakfast. The air outside of his room was cool and the house was dim. The curtains were pulled and the lights were off. Harry was starting to get scared; there was no sign of the Dursleys. When Harry entered the kitchen he found a note from Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Gone to Marge's. There are meals in the refrigerator. Do not touch our stuff and stay in your room to mope."  
  
Even Uncle Vernon seemed to be mocking Harry these days. The Dursleys were much nicer to him ever since the members of The Order of the Phoenix and given them a talking to. They didn't yell as much and they mostly avoided Harry. Even Dudley felt it was best to leave his morose mess of a cousin alone. Harry pulled half a grapefruit out and forced himself to swallow it. He was glad the Dursleys were gone, he was sick of the strange looks Dudley and Uncle Vernon gave him and the guilty acts of Aunt Petunia. He knew that if she had been here on his birthday he would have been even more miserable. Above all Harry was glad that Aunt Marge was not coming here. She refused to come to the Dursleys since the incident in which Harry had blown her up, though Harry was sure that the Ministry of Magic would have wiped her memory. He could not remember what Fudge, the minister of Magic had told him three years ago. It was for the better that Uncle Vernon's sister did not come here for she hated Harry and just the opposite of the Dursleys wanted him in her sight at all times.  
  
Harry crossed to the living room and looked out the front window hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever was on guard duty; he only saw one of Mrs. Figg's cats. Harry wondered how no one in the Order knew that his Aunt and Uncle were not home. Harry trudged back up the stairs and pulled out his Mum and Dad's old photo album. His parents waved cheerily back at him and Harry turned the page until he found the one of their wedding. Sirius, handsome and well groomed waved happily at him; the Sirius from the photo did not know that Harry had caused his death. He did not know that Harry had fallen for one of Lord Voldemort's tricks.  
  
As Harry pulled his gangly knees to his chest the doorbell rang. Harry jumped off of his bed. He walked into one of the bedrooms facing the front of the house to look out the window but he could not see who had rung the doorbell. His aunt and uncle would be furious if he opened the door to one of their muggle neighbors as they all thought that Harry attended St. Brutus's and would complain that Petunia and Vernon had left him alone to terrorize the neighborhood. Harry crept silently down the steps—skipping the third one as it creaked, he did not want the visitor to know anyone was home. He carefully pulled the curtain a few centimeters and put his face up to the glass. Suddenly pressed to the glass appeared a very large, funny, and freckled face. 


	2. The Weasley Twins

Harry jumped back from the window. He shoved back on his glasses and saw that the face was not one to be frightened of but the face of one of the Weasley twins. Harry pulled the front door open excitedly. Fred and George stood on the front stoop in the nicest clothes Harry had ever seen a Weasley in.  
  
"Well if it isn't Harry Potter." said Fred.  
  
"Not looking like his usual glowing self." chimed in George.  
  
"What you need my boy is a trip to Diagon Alley to see its largest and fastest growing joke shop!" exclaimed Fred.  
  
"We will go get your trunk." the twins cried in unison as they both disapparated upstairs.  
  
They appeared moments later with one trunk, an empty cage, and two packages containing cakes.  
  
"We left Hagrid's cake for your fat lump of a cousin to find. Is he still on a diet?" said George with a smile.  
  
"Of course." Harry said with a laugh. The good thing about the Weasley twins is they could always make Harry laugh. "How are we traveling?"  
  
"Knight Bus, you really need to be old enough to apparate and the like, it would make your life so much easier." sighed Fred.  
  
As they made their way to the curb Harry saw Arabella Figg rush towards them. "And where do you think you are going without a proper guard?" she asked harshly.  
  
"Hey Figgy keep your pants on, we are full member of the order now." George pointed out and Fred nodded.  
  
"Could we keep our voices down since the neighbor to our left is staring?" muttered Harry not wanted to anger the Dursleys.  
  
"Oh, I'm not really your neighbor." said a girlish voice as the face changed into one a bit more familiar. "It's me, Tonks."  
  
The Weasley twins laughed and turned to Mrs. Figg. "Now we have a full enough guard to make our way to Diagon Alley." Pointed out Fred.  
  
"Fine!" exclaimed Mrs. Figg as she bent over to pick up one of her cats. "I will let the Dursleys know that you have gone."  
  
With that Tonks raised her wand hand and a bus shuttered to a stop in front of them. "Hello Harry!" Stan Shunpike the conductor of the Knight bus stammered. "Sorry that I ever believed anything the Daily Prophet ever said about you."  
  
Tonks did not look impressed. "We need four seats to Diagon Alley."  
  
"We will get you there as soon as we drop off Madame Marsh, she is sick again." Ernie the driver told them. "I would advise that you sit on this level."  
  
They took four fluffy armchairs that faced each other.  
  
"How is business?" Harry asked the twins.  
  
"Unbelievable, we have doubled sales just this summer. Other joke shops can't compete and are trying to get us to allow them to stock our products."  
  
"Who is running shop while you two kidnap Harry?" asked Tonks sternly.  
  
"Our Business partner."  
  
"Business partner?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"You didn't think we could leave Lee out of the fun?" snickered George.  
  
"Of course not." Harry laughed. When Fred and George had been expelled by Umbridge last year Lee Jordon, their best friend and fellow Gryffindor, had taken up their call to arms against her and tried to take their place as the school's practical joker. Harry had forgiven Lee for getting Hagrid in trouble over the Niffler Lee was levitating in through Umbridge's office window. As a fellow Gryffindor Lee enjoyed having Hagrid as a teacher.  
  
The bus shuddered to a stop and pale witch crept down the stairs and off the bus.  
  
"Why does she continue to take the Knight Bus if it makes her sick?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not all witches and wizards can apparate Harry." chided Tonks gently.  
  
"Oh right..." mumbled Harry.  
  
The bus once again shuddered to a halt knocking over a dustbin and almost hitting a pedestrian on Diagon Alley. They stepped off the bus, Fred and George taking the trunk and Hedwig's empty cage while Tonks and Harry carried the cakes. The twins led the way to their new shop, Weasley's Wizarding Whizbees which was a rather large shop between Florish and Botts and Quality Quidditch Supplies. The store was jam packed with wizards and witches of all sizes and ages and everyone was laughing. Harry couldn't help but laugh too. Not only were there the fireworks and candies the twins had created at school but they had expanded, the fake wands were better and they had new merchandise lining every wall.  
  
"Come on Harry we will take you on upstairs to our place." Said Fred grabbing Harry's hand.  
  
"Hey Harry." called Lee over the heads of the people in line.  
  
Harry followed them up a flight of stairs and into a large open room. The lived in one very large room. On one end there were two large beds pushed against opposite walls. The other end had a kitchen and a table and chairs. Smack in the middle were several fluffy chairs.  
  
"We only put up the walls when we want privacy" explained George.  
  
"The loo is through that door," said Fred pointing to the only door in the room "if you would like to freshen up."  
  
"Thanks." mumbled Harry, ready to take a shower and try to tame his hair.  
  
When Harry emerged from the bathroom, the room was hung with streamers and banners that read Happy Birthday Harry! and all of his friends were positioned around the room. All of the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Lee Jordon, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" they all cried in unison. In the middle of the room was a stack of presents unlike Harry had even seen for Dudley's birthday. On a table were Ron and Hermione's cakes along with several more.  
  
"Go on Harry, rip into those presents." cried George.  
  
First Harry opened a card on top, enclosed was a note from Fudge,  
  
Harry I am sorry that it took me so long to understand that you were telling the truth about the return of Voldemort. Enjoy your birthday and I wish you the best of luck.  
  
Harry couldn't help but read the note aloud to his friends. "Figures!" muttered McGonagall "The old fool wants to make up for past mistakes and is hoping that his resignation will not be accepted."  
  
"Fudge is resigning?" asked Harry incredulously.  
  
"Well he had to Harry after trying to discredit the truth that you and Dumbledore told. He has even posthumously pardoned Sirius and put a warrant on all the Deatheaters including Wormtail." explained Bill, Ron's oldest brother.  
  
"So who is going to be the new minister of magic?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well there is overwhelming support among the Wizarding community for Arthur." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"But I am not sure I want to give up my job and take on such responsibility." Mr. Weasley told Harry.  
  
"I think you should take it Dad. You will make more gold and you can make a huge difference." Mumbled Percy nervously.  
  
"Wow someone changed his tune eh Perce?" said Fred accusingly.  
  
"Let's not fight children. Percy has apologized for his actions and has done a very nice job trying to make up for it. Harry dear, open some more presents." scolded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry opened a rememberall from Neville, a new set of gobstones from Dean and Seamus, a book of Defense Against the Dark Arts spells from Tonks, his own set of Quidditch balls from the Weasleys (Arthur had gotten a very large raise recently), Hogwarts, A History from Hermione, a pensive from Dumbledore, a book on Transfiguration from McGonagall (big surprise there), from Lee, Fred and George Harry received a package of their products, Tonks a guide to being an Auror and from Lupin pictures of his parents and Sirius. "Thanks everybody!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Well enjoy your cake but we must go." said Dumbledore, Tonks and McGonagall.  
  
Harry smiled at them and waved before cutting himself another piece of cake.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir. Dobby made you these." said Dobby handing him yet another pair of socks.  
  
"How are you Dobby?" asked Hermione, "And Winky?"  
  
"I am good but Winky is still unhappy she wants to find herself a new home where she will not be paid. She says we are disgraces to House elves." Dobby shrugged and took the piece of cake that Hermione offered him. "Is Harry Potter having a good birthday, sir? Dobby has never had a birthday but he has seen birthdays before."  
  
"You have never had a birthday Dobby?" asked Hermione. Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I am a house elf and we never have celebrations, I have always wanted one though." Answered Dobby as he smoothed the tea cozy he wore as a hat.  
  
Hermione had a glint in her eye but Harry decided to ignore it and have another piece of cake instead. Neville came over to join them.  
  
"How have your summers been?" Neville asked the three of them.  
  
"Oh fine." answered Ron and Hermoine together as Harry muttered, "Horrible."  
  
"How was yours Neville?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Much better than I expected."  
  
"Oh no reason." replied Neville with a blush. Harry spotted Luna Lovegood rushing towards them.  
  
"Hallo Harry, Happy Birthday! Hey Neville." and with that Luna kissed Neville right on the lips. "Oh Harry, for your birthday I talked Dad into giving you a lifetime subscription to The Quibbler."  
  
"Oh great that rubbish." Hermoine mouthed. Hermoine was not fond of The Quibbler despite the article they ran about Harry and the return of Lord Voldemort last year when no one believed them.  
  
With a quick wave to the trio Luna grabbed Neville by the arm and dragged him to the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Looney Lovegood and Neville?" Ron asked with apparent surprise.  
  
"What are you jealous Ron?" teased Hermoine.  
  
"Oh shut up. How is Viktor anyway?"  
  
"Viktor is just fine, Ron. Oh Harry he asked me to tell you Happy Birthday from him."  
  
"So you and Viktor are still in touch?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes. He had something to do with the Order now but since that is top secret business I can't get him to tell me about it." she answered.  
  
"Fred and George have become awfully secretive since they joined too." Said Ron with a pout, "They used to tell us everything they heard with the extendable ears."  
  
"Some things are too important to tell our little brother." chimed in Fred from over Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Especially big-headed prefect brothers, such as yourself and pompous Big- Head over there." exclaimed George pointing angrily at Percy.  
  
"Will you boys please just forgive your brother?" whispered Mrs. Weasley pointedly.  
  
"When he gets over his big-head."  
  
"And eats his own pride." Exclaimed Fred and George at the exact same time.  
  
Mrs. Weasley glared at them. Fred looked at his watch and said hurriedly, "The crowd's are probably all over the shop now, breaking out the windows to get in. Lunch hour is only supposed to be an hour." With a loud crack they both Disapparated down to their shop.  
  
Mrs. Weasley hurried away. Ron watched her go before he whispered, "She's been like that all summer. Angry that no one will forgive Percy and that they won't let him into the Order meetings. He is only allowed to run minor errands for them. Dad's orders."  
  
"Wow, so Percy is not feeling like the golden child these days?" asked Harry.  
  
"No. But Harry what are you planning on doing with the rest of your summer?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well I would love to come back to the Burrow with you."  
  
"Err... Harry I having been meaning to tell you something. You know how the Burrow never had quite enough room for all of us and Mum doesn't have time for Gardening and such... Well in Sirius' will he left everything he owned to you and Grimauld Place to us... So Mum has moved us into Grimauld place. She thinks it is easier to keep up with everything if we are already at the headquarters." Ron answered sheepishly.  
  
"You could come stay with me, or I am sure that Fred and George would let you stay here. Just don't go back to the Dursleys, Harry." replied Hermoine frantically.  
  
"I would really like to spend my time with the Weasleys, and of course for you to come too, Hermoine."  
  
"Are you sure Harry?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"Yes. I will return to Grimauld Place." 


End file.
